Consequences
by sideways992
Summary: After confessing their feels to each other, Larxene and Xion become a couple. But when Larxene learns what Xemnas has been doing to Xion, She joins Marluxia in his attemp to overthrow Xemnas. Will they succeed or will Larxene pay the ulitime price.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is a new story that I have been dying to do, so I hope that you all enjoy it and please don't get on to me about my spelling and grammar because I know that I suck with that stuff**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts **

In the Castle That Never was, Xion was on her to her room. Her and Roxas had just came back from a mission to slay the some heartless again. This was her fourth mission this week and all Xion want to do was to try to get some rest before Xemnas calls her for another mission. Xion sadden when she started to think of the way Xemnas treated her. Xemnas is always sending her on mission with no disregard of how exhausted or injured she was, he wouldn't give she time to rest or treat her injuries. Sometimes she thinks that Xemnas only thinks of her as a tool to gather hearts. Xemnas also didn't let her spend any time with the other members. Her only friends were Axel and Roxas and she barely gets time to be with them. The only time she gets to spend time with them or any other member is on missions. While she is on this missions, the members that is accompanying her on the mission tries to let her rest, Saix pushes her pass her limit and more to the extent to where she can barely stand. These missions were the only time that she could be with her crush, Larxene. Xion smiled at the thought of Larxene. Ever since Xion returned from her mission with Larxene, she's been having feelings for the Savage Nymph. Thou Xion wondered how see could feel that way torward Larxene, since they' re suppose to feel any emotions, but she couldn't deny the feeling for the Savage Nymph. Normally, Larxene was cold, cruel, and completely heartless(1) toward others, but when they were on their mission, Larxene was so coincident to her. Larxene was always checking if she was ok and made sure that she didn't wear herself out. Larxene even took out all the Heartless for her, knowing that she would get in trouble with Xemnas for not allowing her to slay the heartless. Thou Xion doesn't know how Larxene feels about her, she really hopes that Larxene would feel the same way toward her.

Once Xion made it to her room, she entered her room. It was a with the simple stuff like a bed, a desk, a dresser, a closet, and a window. The entire room was white like the castle and there was a good bit of different seashells on the desk. After entering the room, Xion just fell on her bed and started thinking of the Savage Nymph.

**I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter**

**Also I'm having trouble trying to thinking of a title for this story, so if anyone can think of a title for this story, I will be eternity grateful to anyone who just sends an idea to me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter**

**Also I'm having trouble trying to thinking of a title for this story, so if anyone can think of a title for this story, I will be eternity grateful to anyone who just sends an idea to me.**

**I decided rewrite chapter 2 so it fit better with what I have wrote for chapter 3 and I hope to post the 3****rd**** chapter soon. **

**I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts**

Larxene was just laying on her bed, staring into the ceiling. She had just returned from a mission with Xion. It was a simple mission, she had to accompany Xion to slay some Heartless. But while they were on the mission, Larxene saw how tried and exhausted Xion was. Larxene guess that Xemnas must had Xion continuing going on mission and wasn't given her any time to rest. When Larxene saw this, she actually feel sorry for Xion. Normally, Larxene would just mock and tease who ever was with her on these missions, but when she was with Xion, she made sure that Xion was ok. She would so that Xion could catch up or rest and when the Heartless would attack them, Larxene told Xion not to fight them and to let her deal with them. Larxene took out every single Heartless there, knowing that she would get into trouble for not having Xion slay them. It was just something about Xion that made Larxene feel something that she has never felt since she began a Nobody.

While Larxene was pondering this, there was a knock on her door. Larxene snapped out of her chain of thought and opened the door.

When she opened the door is saw that it was Saix, Xemnas's hound,

"What do you want Saix?" question Larxene, knowing what he was going to say.

"The Superior wishes to speak to you Larxene" answered Saix

"For what?" asked Larxene pretending not to know what Xemnas wanted.

"He didn't say" answered Saix

Larxene knew he was lying but decide to just go with it. "Alright I'll go see him." said Larxene as she exited her room and started walking down the hall.

"You didn't let me finish. I'm here to inform you that the Superior wishes to speak to you at the Altar Of Naught." said Saix

Larxene instantly stopped with she heard Saix's words. Saix smirked, knowing what Larxene was thinking. The Altar of Naught was Xemnas's private quarters. Saix is the only member in the Organization who could enter. Not even the lesser Nobodies and the Heartless dared to set foot on it.

"I-I . . . I understand Saix." said Larxene as she disappeared through a corridor of darkness.

"Hopefully she will learn." said Saix to himself. Then he began to walk down the hall.

* * *

Larxene appeared on top of the Altar of Naught, the highest tower of the castle. Larxene could the see the entire city from the tower. Larxene looked in front of her and saw Xemnas, the Leader of Organization XIII, standing with his back facing her. Larxene could see that he was steering at a small heart-shaped moon.

"Number 12" called Xemnas in an emotionless tone, not evening turning to face Larxene.

"Yes Superior" replied Larxene

"Do you know what the Organization's goal is?" asked Xemnas

"Its to gather hearts to form Kingdom Hearts so that we can regain your hearts Superior." answer Larxene.

"And how do you think we're going to reach that goal?"

"By having the Heartless slain by the keyblade."

"Correct"

"Superior why are you asking me these question?" asked Larxene

"I believe you already know." answered Xemnas as he finally turned around to face Larxene.

"I don't know what you me- You didn't create any new Heartless for Number 14 to slay and you slain any Heartless that attacked you and Number 14." Xemnas interrupted Larxene.

"Superior I- I don't care from any excuses you have!" Xemnas interrupted again as he turned to face Kingdom Hearts again.

"You and Saix keep pushing Xion pass her limits and you can't expect her to keep slaying Heartless in her condition !" yelled Larxene

Xemnas turned once more and had his Aerial Blade point at Larxene's throat. "Since when have you cared for any one else Number 12?" Asked Xemnas "As far as I know, you never cared for any one else, you would rather have them screaming in pain at your hands. You and the other members are suppose to created Heartless for Number 13 and 14 to slay, not to slay yourself do you understand Number 12?" asked Xemnas.

"I understand Superior" answered Larxene

Xemnas lowered his blade "You may leave"

Larxene nodded and opened a Corridor of Darkness and was about to enter before Xemnas called once more. "O Number 12"

Larxene turned to face Xemnas once. "If you do defy my orders once more, I will deal with you…Personally.

Larxene nodded and disappeared through the portal. Unknown to both of them at someone had listened to the whole conversation.

**Hope you enjoyed it and I would to thank UnratedCrimsonBlood for giving me a title for the story. I'm in your debt UnratedCrimsonBlood**


End file.
